Troy
by loliverxxlover
Summary: Gabriella had it all. But what happens when she meets some one who has nothing to lose? TxG some gabriella/zeke


The doctor walked through the doors with the 17 year old boy's consoler. "I don't think he'll make it another year, a couple months, 10 at most." Doctor Warren said with a sigh as he looked up from the clip board at the consoler.

The two men looked through the window, at the 17 year old playing pool with another boy who was about 10. "Come on, there has to be something you can do." Berry Smith, the boy's consoler, pleaded the doctor, looking away from the window and at Doctor Warren. Doctor Warren just shook his head and took off his glasses and placed them into his long, white jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry Berry; Troy is one of my favorite patients. You know I would do anything I could, but there is nothing else, his body just isn't reacting to the medicine. But I will try to figure out something we more we could do, but for now. We will just wait and see."

Berry nodded and watched the doctor walk away then walked through the double doors, after pausing for a moment to look at Troy and Blake playing pool, laughing and having a good time. "Troy, Blake" Berry said with a nod, walking over to the pool table.

"Hello Mr. Smith" Blake said with a big smile, showing an almost perfect smile, except for one of his two front teeth missing. Blake was a normal height 10 year old, he had shaggy dirty blond hair and sparkling brown eyes. He had freckles covering his cheeks and nose. Blake had tan skin, which made him stand out in a crowd.

"Hello Mr. Rivers" Berry replied to Blake, using Blake's last name like he always did, "I believe your sister is here to pick you up in the main lobby, I hear she came home on her break from collage to see you"

A big smile spread across Blake's face as he heard Mr. Smith. Blake jumped up and down with excitement and turned to Troy, "Bye Troy boy! Bye Mr. Smith"

"Bye Blake boy" Troy said with a chuckle as he watched Blake run out of the room, with the smile implanted on his face. Troy turned to Mr. Smith and nodded, "Berry, it's always a pleasure to see you" Troy said sarcastically, grabbing the pool stick and shot a few more balls into the socket.

"Troy, you're going to need to start taking things seriously now. You need to come by more, now. You don't have much time" Berry said seriously, watching Troy's every move. Troy walked over to the cubbies that they had in the room and grabbed his backpack and jacket and looked at Berry.

"Thanks for the suggestion Berry, but I don't think so. I'll see you around" And with that Troy walked out of the double doors, unaware of how serious his condition was.

Troy was a 6 foot 2, 17 year old senior at East High. Troy had light brown hair that just fell above his piercing blue eyes. He had tan skin, with bulging muscles and a 6 pack. He had kept to himself since his mom had passed away a few years back in a car accident, around the time he had found out the thing that changed his life. He never liked the attention, at least not when it was on him. The only friends he had was his truck, and his best friend Chad. The only other person that mattered to him was the one who barely knew he was alive. Gabriella Montez. He had envied her for years, her popularity, her brains and her great personality. He wanted to take her down, show her what it was like to be a nobody. He wanted her to suffer just like he did. And he had the perfect plan.

Troy walked over to his beat up, old, light blue pick-up truck that barley worked, but it was his life. He got in and threw his bag and jacket in the passenger's seat and pulled his keys out of his pocket and put it in the ignition. He turned the key and put his seat belt on then pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. He drove until he came to a dirt road on his left; Troy turned left and drove down the bumpy dirt road. He stopped when he came to a big pool of water which they called the lake. He parked his truck and sat on the hood, looking across the lake. Troy watched as all of the 'popular' partied at the 'dock house', which was just a dock with a small cabin where they would all hang out on Friday nights, dancing and drinking around the small bonfire they would have.

Oh they would all be sorry, that they would all stop and stare and call him a freak as he walked down the hallway. But one, one very specific girl, who goes by Gabriella Dawn Montez, would soon know what it felt like. To be an outcast, to have their heart broken and soon she would feel what it was like.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella ran down the field, dribbling the soccer ball with her feet. She passed it to her best friend, number 12, Sharpay Evans. Gabriella sprinted to an open spot on the field where she could easily score. Sharpay kicked the ball towards Gabriella and watched in amazement as Gabriella jumped in the air and kicked the ball into the net, dodging the goalie of the opponent's team.

The crowd leapt up into the air, cheering for Gabriella. The rain that had just been sprinkling had turned into a full on down pour. The players were slipping some in the mud, since they were not on turf. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that East High was tied 3 to 3 against West High. There was 5 minutes left on the clock and it was West High's ball.

The captain of West High's team, Kim Niles, kicked the ball down the field. Gabriella ran with Kim, trying to steal the ball. But then the ball was passed to Melanie Green. Sharpay was trying to get the ball and make it harder for them to score. 4 minutes left. Gabriella and Sharpay's eyes locked and they both gave the other another nod. With the crowd cheering, Gabriella felt her adrenaline pumping threw her body. If they won this game, Gabriella would get closer to the scholarship to Stanford University.

Sharpay stood in front of Melanie, moving around as much as she could, which distracted Melanie so much that she forgot all about the soccer ball.

3 minutes left

Gabriella swooped in and kicked the ball away from Melanie and started to dribble it back up the field. Gabriella moved through people, guarding the ball.

1 minute left.

Once she got close to the goal, she kicked it hard, aiming it just above the goalie's head. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they watched the ball fly through the air. The crowd stood still, standing in the bleachers praying the ball would go in. The players covered in mud and water, came to a stop.

The ball went right into the net. Everyone that was there for east high screamed and cheered Gabriella's name "Gaby! Gaby! Gaby!"

3…2…1! The game was over.

The East High team jumped into the air and ran over to Gabriella, tackling her to the ground in excitement, getting the whole team muddier than they already were.

2 hours later, after a hot shower and a big dinner, Gabriella was sitting on her bed with Sharpay. Sharpay was doing Gabriella's make up; they were going to the brick that night. And they were going to have fun.

"Are you sure he'll be there? I really want to meet him" Gabriella said excitedly as Sharpay finished up her make-up.

Sharpay giggled as she heard Gabriella, "Gaby, relax. Zeke will be there and you'll meet him. Trust me."

Gabriella nodded and stood up. Gabriella's dark brown curls came just below her shoulders. Her long legs and petite body was complemented by her tan skin. She had big brown eyes that changed color with her every emotion. Her breasts were full and round, not too big but also not too small. She showed her perfect smile as she walked out of her bedroom and downstairs. They grabbed their jackets and then left the house.

Gabriella drove, while Sharpay was in the passenger's seat. They pulled up to the dock house and parked where everyone else had parked. Only the popular people were allowed there, unless you were with a popular. Gabriella of course could get in, because she was most popular and the prettiest girl in the school. She walked over to the bon fire with Sharpay.

She bumped into a tall African-American boy that was her age and blushed, putting one of her brown locks behind her ear, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Ga-"

"Gabriella Montez, soccer hero, president of almost every club in school and beyond beautiful." Zeke said huskily, his charm was the only thing he had, besides his looks, going for him, "I know who you are. I'm Zeke" He took Gabriella's hand and kissed it.

She blushed as she watched Zeke; she had thought she felt a spark when he touched her hand. Little did she know, the person watching her, would be the one who would make her feel and see fireworks.


End file.
